LOTR World Characters Meet Potter World
by redgreencrayon
Summary: [One-Shot] Frodo and Legolas have found themselves in a completely different place, a place unknown to them. A place they call "Diagoon Lalley"...lol


A/N: Okay lol just this fiddly I made of Legolas and Frodo. I don't even like LOTR so I don't know why..but gimme a break just some fun. okay LOL..please review! I just wanna see what people are gonna say!  
  
It was the last week of the summer and the shop keepers of Diagon Alley were getting ready for the many people rushing in to get some last minute school shopping done.  
  
It was a sunny morning, which is nice right before the ruthless rainstorms and snowfalls in Britain.  
  
Today, however the predictability had changed. A crowd was gathered around what looked like a fairly short, young man, with thick brown curly hair and a long haired blonde man, tall, fair, with a bow.   
  
They both had capes, and coats and looked as if they were on a long journey or quest, for all we know they could be!   
  
"Where are we Legolas?" the short boy asked the blonde with a nervous expression.  
  
Then the man with the name of Legolas pulled out a piece of parchment and stared at it for a bit, then he got the same expression as his fellow and muttered "I have no idea"   
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let you take the lead!" The shorter one declared starting to look scared.  
  
"Frodo, look at all these people! We could probably just ask directions or something."  
  
Legolas looked around and saw a red haired teenage girl, who's mouth was slightly open and was starring directly at him.  
  
"Good afternoon, we're lost, could you kindly tell us where we are?" he asked her?  
  
"Diagon Alley," The girl replied plainly  
  
"Aaah," Said Frodo "And where may this "Diagon Alley" be?"   
  
The girl rolled her eyes and walked away, the crowd thinned, Frodo and Legolas heard complains whispered as it did.  
  
"Legolas, I am in the mood to kill you!" Frodo said through clenched teeth  
  
"Calm down," Legolas said in a voice he clearly believed was patient  
  
"Let's just walk around and see if we can find a way out of this "Diagoon Lalley"  
  
As they walked down the road of Diagon Alley stares and points followed them. One girl giggled when she saw Legolas and whispered something in her friend's ear, they both giggled and walked into a building with "Flourish and Blotts" written across it.  
  
Legolas kept referring to his map but it made no sense, where were they? How could they get home? How would they finish the quest? A million more questions were flooded in his and Frodo's heads.  
  
"I'm starting to get tired" Frodo complained, they had gone around in circles at least fifteen times.  
  
"What's this?" said Legolas bending down to pick something up, it was a sparkly something, in a roundish shape.   
  
"It looks like some sort of...." Frodo hesitated "Gold."  
  
He too was taking a good look at it. He looked around and noticed that a young boy was handing the same thing too a man behind a counter and getting some sort of snow in return, which the boy happily dug into.  
  
"Oh! Legolas, it is gold, it's their money!" Frodo exclaimed. " I'm hungry I think that man behind the counter runs some sort of bar."  
  
They went to the man and Frodo handed him the coin.  
  
"What may we buy with this?" Legolas asked  
  
"A Galleon? How about two Butter Beers for the lads?" the man asked  
  
"Alright," Frodo said smiling  
  
The man handed them two bottles, and the lads drank them happily.  
  
Legolas seemed deep in thought.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Frodo asked him "A way to get us out of here?"  
  
"Not exactly" Legolas replied  
  
"That's what you should be thinking about." Frodo told him.  
  
"I was thinking about Butter Beer" By now Legolas seemed to be lost in his world  
  
"What?" Said Frodo as if he couldn't believe these words "Butter Beer?"  
  
"You see, " said Legolas getting back into the world Frodo was in, "Butter Beer was used in a tale told by my mother when I was a child.  
  
The tale of Harry Potter, and the funny thing is that Diagon Alley was also in that tale..."  
  
"You don't think-" Frodo said "No-not again!"  
  
They both sighed, then Frodo yelled:  
  
"Mr. Tolkien! You've put us in the wrong book again!"  
  
And as if giant erasers had erased them from the scene Frodo and Legolas disappeared. Leaving Diagon Alley back to the usual predictability 


End file.
